MLP: Angels Dont Die
by BoomBro
Summary: What if ponies find an ancient temple in the Everfree forest? What if the temple is dedicated to some kind of ancient god? What if a certain purple pony is sent to the dig-site to solve the temples mystery?
1. Chapter 1

MLP: Angels Dont Die this is going to be the big one! I'm planning on making this as long as possible and not rush it. Please point any grammatical errors or bad plot out to me so i can fix it.

The Everfree forest, the name fitted perfectly for the dark and wild forest. It was the only piece of nature in Equestria that grew perfectly fine without the ponies help and that was why so many ponies feared it, "It's not natural." they would say when asked about it. But the forest holds secrets, secrets nopony could ever think of, dark secrets. So far the forest had done a great job keeping those secrets from any adventurers or other ponies that would be crazy enough to venture into the unforgiving green. Unfortunatly no secret can be kept forever, sooner or later even a forest will talk.  
>_<p>

Princess Celestia was what most ponies would call a divine but to her she was just like any other pony, only difference was that she could raise the sun. But who could blame the ponies of Equestria when she was almost three times bigger then a normal pony and pure white with a rainbow colored mane that somehow floated in the air? Not only was she unique in those aspects but she was also one of the two only alicorns in whole of Equestria, the other being her sister that had just resently been released from her imprisonment on the moon. Although Princess Celestia didn't like the long boring meeting's with the commander of the royal guard she had to sit through it would be rude to ignore him, and maybe this time he had something important to say instead of the ordinary complaints and requests. She entered the throne room to find it nearly empty except for the commander and some other pony she didn't recognize. As she aproached them they both bowed down in front of her.

"You may stand up now"

She said with her ordinary soft and calming voice.

"Now would tell me why you called me?"

The commander briefly nodded at the other pony wich Celestia now noticed was not one of the ordinary visitors the castle had. He was ordinary brown with a slightly lighter brown color on his mane, if she didn't know any better she would've thought he was just like everpony else. But what made him different was his cutie mark, it represented a shovel with two bones on each side of the shovel.

"Oh-oh excuse me princess i never expected to meet you in person and i have to say i'm not prepared at all for a royal meeting."

He was nervous she could tell that much.

"That's quite alright."

She said while giving him a warm smile that could calm even a raging manticore.

"What are you waiting for? Spill it!"

The guard commander was growing impatient.

"Oh ofcourse."

The brown pony stuttered.

"My name is Dr. Venture Stone, i specialize in archeology."

The Dr. said while pulling out a couple of scrolls from his saddlebag.

"You see one month ago three of my students flew over the Everfree forest in an attempt to map the forest so that ponies can find their way back if they get lost. But they flew too far and couldn't make it back before it got dark so they found a hill sticking up above the trees to set up camp on. Well while setting up the tent one of my students tripped on a perfectly square stone sticking up from the ground. With a little help from the other pegasi they uncovered the top of a temple. I ofcourse went to the site as soon as i heard about it but i had to travel twenty miles through dense vegetation so when i finaly got there the pegasi in my class had already uncovered roughly half of the temple. With my help we soon found an entrence into the temple only to find that it was blocked by a stone door about four meters high and two wide. But that's not the reason im here, the reason im here is because of the writing that was on the door. It was in Equestrian even though the temple is clearly older then our language."

The Dr. tried to sound self-confident while explaining his find.

"What did the writing say Dr. Stone?"

Asked the now curious godess.

"Well most of it was just religious writing without any real useful information but i wrote down two parts that i found interesting enough."

Dr. Stone cleared his throat before he started reading the scroll he was holding.

"The evil doers will feel the wrath of Einrath and his holy sword when it falls on them to seal their fate and send them to the dark void for all eternity while the righteous will be sent to the paradise of his creation where we have nothing to fear, for Einrath takes those true to him under his wing."

The Dr. was gasping for air as he had read the whole thing without once catching his breath.

"Was that all?"

The commander sounded angry.

"No there's more. This was closest to the bottom of the stone."

The Dr. took a deep breath and started reading the rest of the scroll.

"Have no fear righteous ones. Even though Einrath has left his mortal form he is still alive and waiting for the right time to come back and take back what is rightfully his. Until then this holy temple will preserve his body for the return. Only those with the power of Einrath will be considered worthy to enter the temple and wake Einrath out of his sleep."

Dr. Stone's face had already turned blue when he stopped reading and fell to the floor gasping for air.

"And what does this mean Dr. Stone?"

Asked the princess with a serious tone.

"Well *gasp* it could *gasp* mean that *gasp* the body of a *gasp* god is in there."

The good Dr. gasped.

"And what says that this Ireth guy was really a god?"

The commander said with an anoyed voice.

"Well god or not in other temples we've found remains of long extinct animals and often they were belived to be gods too."

The good Dr. replied.

"So you are saying that they might have found some old dead animal to worship? So what?"

The commander was obviously getting tired of this.

"Just some animal? I've never seen or heard of any animal both intelligent and strong enough to wield a sword."

Dr. Stone needed the help of Princess Celestia to open that door and now that he was this close that barbarian was going to ruin his chances to get it.

"i think we've heard enough Dr. Stone. Princess would you please give him your final decision so that we can get on with our lives."

Princess Celestia did not like the commander one bit. He was always disrespectful and she was tired of it.

"I grant your request for help Dr. Stone."

She smiled as she waited for the commanders reaction.

"What? Princess you cant be serious! Why waste gold on digging up some bones when you can get new armor for the guards?"

He was frustrated and Celestia loved every moment of it.

"It's my decision commander and i dont have to waste a single bit. Im sending my best student to help you with the problem Dr. Stone.

The last sentence was meant for Dr. Stone and he couldn't belive that he was actually getting the help he asked for. He quickly gathered courage to say something.

"Thank you Princess Celestia you wont regret this."

He bowed down while saying so.

"Im sure i wont. But please dont let me keep you any longer, you have a long journey back to the temple.

She said smiling.

"Ofcourse my princess. I will send our guide to pick your student up."

Dr. stone shouted while running after a scroll that was rolling down the giant throne room.

Celestia couldn't help but snicker to herself.

"_I have a feeling that this is an adventure Twilight wont ever forget_"

She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

MLP: Angels Dont Die Please point any bad grammer or plot out to me.

XXX

Twilight was having a very hard time dealing with this irritating earthpony.  
>"Now what do you mean with 'Are you ready to go?' exactly?"<br>The orange pony facehooved, thus putting his sunglasses at an odd position.  
>"I think that question is as clear as glass. Now are you coming?"<br>He said and corrected his sunglasses.  
>"Iv'e never even met you before, how can i know your just not some creep? For all i know you could fillynap me!"<br>The colt sighed and smiled.  
>"Do i look like somepony that would do that?"<br>Twiligt frowned and simply replied with one simple word.  
>"Yes."<br>The colt faked a shocked expression.  
>"Im offended! I've been called lot's of things but never a fillynapper!"<br>In fact Twilight thought he looked more like somepony that would likely stab you if he had anything to gain by doing so.  
>"Look mister, i dont know who you are or why you are here so start talking before i close the door."<br>Now the colt finaly put on a serious face.  
>"Ok fine. You Twilight Sparkle has been chosen to aid the research of what the archeologists call "Eiraths Temple".<br>I am Traverse, the guide and bodyguard during the trip there.  
>Twilight could only think of one question.<br>"But who thought i would be the pony for the job?"  
>Traverse chuckled a little.<br>"You mean she didn't tell you? I thought you were her favorite student."  
>"Princess Celestia?"<br>The colt simply nodded.  
>"Well then what are we waiting for? We have a temple to explore."<br>Twilight said walking back into the library and then upstairs to pack.  
>"So i just had to bring Celestia into the conversation to shange your mind?"<br>Traverse shouted through the door opening.  
>"If Celestia wanted me to do it then it must be important."<br>She shouted back while putting a couple of book's in a bag.  
>"So we can finally go now? Im patient and all but this waiting is making me nervous, you should never stay in one spot for too long, it makes you an easy target for assasins."<br>Twilight couldn't help but find that last remark odd.  
>"That was a random statment."<br>She said.  
>"Yea... random."<br>Traverse said quietly to himself.  
>"Anyway are you ready to go now?"<br>Twilight came down from the stairs with an explorer-hat on her head and two bags on each of her flanks.  
>"That i am. I have everything i need right in these bags."<br>He looked at her bags and then at her with a confounded look on his face.  
>"Books?"<br>He said.  
>"You are lucky we already have supplies with us or you would be starving, but then again i suppose you practically eat books eh?"<br>He giggled at his own joke wich rewarded him with an glare from Twilight.  
>"Are we leaving or are you going to stand there and make bad jokes all day?"<br>Traverse pouted and turned around.  
>"Laughing at bad jokes is a great social skill, you should learn it. Come on follow me, and try not to fall behind."<p>

XXX

The camp was stationed just outside the entrance to the Everfree forest, it was just three small tents placed in a circle around a small camp-fire but Twilight asumed it was a camp none the less. It was getting dark and everypony had already gone to their tents. Traverse and Twilight decided to sit around the fire for a while before going to bed.  
>"Wow, what glamour. You must really earn lot's of bits while doing this."<br>Twilight said with a sarcastic tone.  
>"I am, they are not. I'm hired by them so i get paid, everything they find goes to museums so they dont get any profit."<br>He said with a now rock hard voice.  
>"So your not part of their organization?"<br>She asked.  
>"If you by "organization" mean university, then no. I was just hired cause they asked for ponies with wilderness experience over in Fillydelphia and i happened to be there. This is the first time i'm a guide though so let's just see how this turns out."<br>Twilight found that this pony had gotten her curiosity going.  
>"Then what do you normaly do?"<br>The colt stared into her eyes with a stern expression.  
>"We dont talk about that. Next question."<br>Twilight tried to get a look at his cutie mark but it was blocked by his saddle-bags.  
>"Come on you can tell me, i dont judge."<br>The colt mumbled something but Twilight thought he said.  
>"That's cause you havn't heard it yet."<br>He un-attached his saddlebags and put them next to him, he then pulled out a small journal and a pen and started to write something. Twilight could now clearly see his cutie-mark but she was not quite sure what it meant, it was a ring with two lines inside forming a cross. Traverse had now stopped writing and looked up from the book, noticing her staring at his flank.  
>"Do you know what it means?"<br>He said.  
>"No iv'e never seen anything like it before. What does it mean?"<br>He kept his stern look and said.  
>"It's related to my special talent and i wont tell you what i normaly do."<br>He put the book back in his saddle-bags and sat up.  
>"I'm going to bed and so should you. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow and you should be well rested."<br>"But where am i gona sleep?" She asked him.  
>"The tent behind you is yours. Dont bother unpacking anything though cause we are leaving early in the morning.<p>

XXX

Traverse really didn't feel comfortable around Twilight, she asked too much. Although he had the feeling she wasn't a bad pony he knew she was too curious for her own good and that was going to be a problem. He got up from his sleeping-bag and searched through his saddlebags until he found what he was looking for. A small case with several different parts that looked as if they could be assembled. He picked up a round object with glass on both ends and examined it closely.  
>"Good no rust or cracks in the glass."<br>He said silently. He did the same thing with the rest of the case and then put it back in the bag.

XXX

Twilight woke up from her dreams by someone shaking her.  
>"Come on sleepyhead it's a beautiful day and you shouldn't waste it in bed, besides we have to go soon."<br>She jolted up in a sitting position and found herself face to face with Traverse.  
>"Now that's the spirit! Get your stuff we're leaving in five minutes."<br>The tent was gone, they had taken it down while she was sleeping. She struggled herself out of the sleeping-bag and stood up. She saw an completely brown pony approach her from the other side camp.  
>"Ah Miss. Sparkle how wonderful you could join us, i am Dr. Venture Stone the leader of this excavation."<br>He stretched his hoof out and she shook it.  
>"Now we have a lot of ground to clear so i'll explain what you want to know on the way."<br>And so they ventured into the Everfree forest on their way to the temple.


End file.
